Outside
by PrincessEvaOfTheZone
Summary: Living in a world, where you are able to recognize your soulmate is pretty easy for some people. Not if you are Izaya Orihara in this matter. His soulmate is his enemy. And in this glass dome, it's not Izaya who is outside. It's Shizuo.(COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. PrincessEvaOfTheZone here. I thought about this fic, while listening to a song, which struck a cord in me. If you want to know the song, it's ''Outside'' by Ellie Goulding. Which means: It's not mine. This is originally a one-shot, but if you want more, leave a review.**

* * *

Do you know your soulmate? How do you know, that he or she is the one destined for your life? How can you recognize them in the crowd? Maybe you have already passed them on the street, go to a same class with them, maybe they are your best friend. Maybe, it's a person across the whole country or world. Maybe it's a celebrity or a criminal. Maybe it's the same or opposite gender of you. Maybe the person is ugly. That would be bad, don't you it's worse, when that special someone is your worst mortal enemy.

You'll say, so what? How could any of you know that. In this world, you can see your soul-mate's loneliness. If they are not lonely, you wont notice anything, but a small faded light over them. Once they get lonely, sad, angered or hurt, a glass dome starts to build over them, which only can seen by their significant other and can only be broken by their love, affection, apology, etc. But if their significant other makes the damage themselves, it's double the pain. For if your destined one does not love you, is there still a hope to be happy in life. Is there still a meaning to your life, when the one, that god has created for you, doesn't love you?

If the dome gets too big and too thick, it's owner will die of a broken heart if it's not broken.

This is the story of how one Izaya Orihara met his significant other, which turned out to be his worst enemy. And the raven knew- he would die lonely and of a broken heart.

* * *

It was a warm school day in the academy of Raira. It was the end of the school day and the sun was slowly setting, making the scene look peaceful, except for the football goal, that was flying in the air.

A blond student was slightly angered, his fist in the air, face with bruises and cuts, breathing hard. When the smoke finally cleared, the blond heard a faint clapping behind him, and when he turned, he was met face to face with his classmate, and another boy, which he had seen coming to school.

''Meet Izaya Orihara from our junior high. And well, he's a pretty good guy.'' Shinra introduced them, a playful smirk on the raven haired boy's face.

If Shizuo wasn't so angered, he would welcome the a bit annoying boy, who smiled at him, but now that small smirk did bug him to his core.

Shinra opened his mouth to say something more, but the blond beat him to it, saying words, that he instantly regretted, when they left his mouth.

''You piss me off.''

The raven felt a painful pang in his heart. Because he knew that this monster of a blond, was indeed his soul-mate, since he could see Shizuo's dome around him, like a shield from all the hatred he got in class and just now in the field.

The blond didn't even talk to him, never really looked at him, and already he had made the strong heart of Izaya, receive it's first crack. Being a manipulative, smart, coy and shy person, Izaya dropped the matter, putting on a mask, masking his hurt and the already painful weight of the dome, which now hung over him like a glass prison.

''Really? Too bad, I was thinking you and I could have some real fun together?''

''Shut up.'' The blond barked back, turning his back to the raven, which just tried to talk to the blond. Feeling the dome already taking a toll on his shoulders, Izaya pushed the pain in the back of his mind, trying to hide his glass with confidence.

''Now why you gotta be like that, Shizuo?''

Izaya just wanted to tease the blond, but he did not expect the enraged Shizuo to charge at him, his fist ready to punch him. At the last moment, Izaya was able to jump out of the way, but was harder than ever, now with the extra weight on his shoulders. Putting on another confident mask and hiding the dome, Izaya whipped out his pocket knife he had for self-defense, slashing a small gash into the blond's chest, ripping his shirt.

''See, isn't this a blast?''

After that being said, a long chase went through the city, with vending machines and stop signs flying through the air. It started as just a small misunderstanding, which led to a year long grudge, whenever they saw one-another.

Izaya was powerful enough to hold the mask on his dome, but it was slowly slipping down. It was harder to run away from Shizuo, harder to jump, walk, eat, sleep. Even breath. Because no matter from which way you looked, there was a huge dome over Izaya's head, invisible to human eye, which indicated, that Izaya Orihara was lonely.

The raven was worried, for the day, when his mask will slip away from the glass, and Shizuo, if he likes it or not, will see it. And when that day comes, Izaya fears that it will be the last day he will live.

For who can learn to love an enemy?

* * *

 **I know this is mega short, but it's just a one-shot. If you would like me to continue this, leave a review or like or follow.**

 **P.S If you are one of my readers, please vote on the poll I've created on my profile. It will mean so much to me!**

 **Bye from,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews on this small piece of work. I decided to make this a story, not a one-shot, since so many people like it. It's not going to be very long, like about 5 or 6 chapters.**

 **Here, is chapter 2.**

* * *

It's been many years, since the day Shizuo had turned away his soulmate, not knowing he did it. Both of them were already 20, Izaya struggling with chest pains, which were getting more painful every day. His mask was still standing, but that made the dome feel even heavier.

The blond had lost and gained many jobs, due to his strength and anger. But deep inside, Shizuo wanted to be loved and understood. He wanted to find that special someone in his life, who would finally accept the monster he was, and maybe even grow to love him. He wanted to find that one person who he would never hurt and love with all his being.

What he didn't know, that he had already met the one, and did the one thing he never wanted to do. But it wasn't his fault. He just didn't want the truth to be this one. The truth, that the man he hated and despised most in his life, was the only person destined for him by the God above.

Was it a sick joke, by the High and Mighty? To be destined for one-another, but never able to be together? No, it wasn't. And this was their reality.

* * *

It was an ordinary Wednesday. A mildly warm day. Sun shining, the birds chirping. And a vending machine flying through the sky. Yup, nothing out of the ordinary.

The enraged blond, who threw the machine, was severally pissed of by a man who made up excuses, that he didn't have the money, since he spent it on his soulmate. But that clearly was a lie.

You may not notice the glass on people who are not your soulmate, but once a couple has found eachother, a delicate crystal design can be seen running along their temples. It was a sign, that this person was taken, and had found his soulmate.

There were many people in the world, who married, loved or lived together, but not with their destined one. It was possible, but you would never feel satisfied with your relationship. There would be no rush to your life, no strong emotions, no strong pity. A kiss would feel more forced than magical, with no spark. A hug wouldn't be so warm and comforting. Sexual intercourse wouldn't be that pleasurable.

For if it was your soulmate, everything would feel more magical, pleasurable, softer, warmer, etc.

Shizuo hated people who lied. But he was one of them. He was such a big liar, that his own glass dome started to hurt, and it was a big deal, since he didn't feel pain most of the time. This thing was already big and heavy, since high-school, for nobody liked him. He was just a kid then, and everybody teased him, wrote on his desk, put thumbtacks in his shoes, etc.

He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to live a peaceful life, find some friends and his soulmate. But now, he 24, his only friends were his boss, Tom, Shinra, and a headless Irish fairy, who was Shinras soulmate.

Shinra had found her when he was traveling through Ireland, he found her in the ship. Once he touched her, their bond was made. She doesn't age, since she has lost her head, and now, since Shinra is all grown up, she lives with him. And the quirky doctor still loves her, even without her head.

Shizuo longed to finally touch his destined one. He wanted to love them with all his heart, which he has been saving up for a long time.

But now he was just a muscle for a dept collector, with bleached blond hair, a bartender uniform, some smokes and a crappy apartment. Who would even want somebody like him. Shizuo knew, if he would find his soulmate, they would surely reject him, which would lead to his instant death.

* * *

''Okay, Shizuo. That's all for today. Here's your salary. See you in a week.'' And with that, Tom Tanaka turned away, heading for his own home, while the blond headed the other direction.

Walking a good 10 minutes, he saw a familiar fur jacket walking through the crowd.

How dare that pest walk and breath the same air as him! Izaya was nothing more than a sick maniac, who didn't deserve a soulmate. He was just a mistake. He would never leave Shizuo alone, always teasing him, causing trouble for anybody around him.

The crowd dissolved, and the blond could see the raven clearly. As Shizuo turned to run after Izaya, he stalled for a moment. Why was the flea..limping? A small gasp escaped the blonds mouth, which Izaya heard. The raven jumped, cursed and made a run for it. Shaking off the thought, Shizuo followed him, an angry yell of ''Izaya!'' echoed through the city. What else Shizuo noticed, was that Izaya was getting slower with time. He knew he was way faster before..

Cornering the raven in a dead-end alley, a smirk plastered on Shizuo's face, seeing Izaya slightly shiver in fear.

''Finally I've caught you, flea. Prepare to die, you piece of trash.'' Shizuo growled, pulling out a sign out of the concrete. Once he turned back to face the raven, he was slightly shocked. Izaya was a trembling, whimpering mess. Shaking the matter off, Shizuo grew closer.

Almost reaching the raven, a ray of sun hit the blond in the eye, making him lose sight, giving Izaya time to escape by the fire exit ladder on the wall. Once Shizuo regained his eyesight, he looked up to see the light being reflected from Izaya, as he disappeared. It was just like the sunlight was reflected by ..glass.

Once Izaya got home, he locked the door, sliding down from it. That was too close for comfort. His mask was not that strong...

He was not going to last that much more...

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to everybody who likes this story, reviews, likes or follows. You all really mean so much to me.**

 **Enjoy chapter 3! ^.^**

* * *

It has been a week, since the day, that Izaya almost blew his cover to the eye's of Shizuo. His dome was starting to get too thick, making his breathing harder, and the chest pains grow more painful. Izaya had never thought, that he would be that kind of person, who dies alone in this big world, out of a broken heart. But what could he change about that? It was his fate, to be alone, with nobody who loves him.

So Izaya decided to love the humanity, since it didn't love him back. He loved all humans, no exception. Even the blond beast of Ikebukuro. He didn't want him, but Izaya wanted him. To be held by his hands, to be kissed, to be said to him, that he is loved. But those were just stupid dreams, which Izaya wanted to fade out of his mind. The painful longing. The heartache.

He just wanted...for..the..pain..

To go...away..

* * *

Shinra was the only person, who knew, that Izaya and Shizuo were destined for one-another. The raven himself had told the doctor, since the man had asked, why Izaya went to him for medicine to control his chest pains.

The bespectacled man wasn't surprised. He felt, as if he knew from the beginning, when he first introduced them. They were the total opposites, but they could work out. It was a situation of 'opposites attract.' Only both of them didn't notice that.

Shizuo longed for a person, who accepted him being a monster. Izaya was a monster himself. They both longed for a person, who needed them, and they needed each-other. Shizuo wanted a person who wouldn't be afraid of his strength. Izaya wasn't. He thought it was a miracle. Izaya wanted a person, who wouldn't be afraid of his love. Shizuo wasn't, in his own way.

They would belong together. So what was in their way?

Why was Izaya so scared to tell and show Shizuo, he was the one? Why was Shizuo so scared to see the truth, that was right in front of him?

The question is why?

Because of Love.

Love was a strange emotion. You could kill for love. Cry for love. Beg for love. Lie for love. Laugh for love. Try to buy love. But to receive love, you had to earn it. And both males, didn't know that one thing to do, to earn it.

It was just a small, simple task. They just had to see each-other.

But who would be the first one to do that?

Izaya was too scared. Shizuo was blind. How could they earn their love, if they didn't want to see..?

* * *

''How long do you think you can take it, Izaya?'' Shinra asked the raven informant, who was breathing heavily on the couch, holding his hand over his heart.

''I don't know Shinra. I just want it to last a little bit longer..'' Izaya gasped out, as the doctor injected some special pain killers for this type of situation. ''Last week...he...almost caught me. My glass slipped , and the sun reflected from it. It was too close.''

''Izaya, when are you going to stop this! You are torturing yourself like this! If you keep this up, I can't give you more than a month. If you don't stop this charade, your heart is going to fail soon. How thick is your glass?'' Shinra asked, concerned.

''A-Almost 4 centimeters.''

A horrified gasp escaped the doctors mouth. It was worse than he thought.

''Izaya, you know, if you hit 5, it's too late!''

''You think I don't know!?'' Izaya yelled angrily.''I've known it since high-school! But do you really think there is any hope for me at all?! Do you think I can just go up to him and say, 'oh, hey Shizu-chan, guess who you are destined with? Me! Big surprise, huh? Well, whens the wedding, sweetheart? It would never work! Not everybody can have that something you have with Celty! If you had it easy, doesn't mean it's easy for everybody! You don't even understand! I'm scared, I'm so scared to die, I can't sleep at night! And I even know who I am supposed to be with, but that just makes it harder! So you can just shut up, and stop pretending like you know how I feel. I-''

Izaya couldn't talk anymore, his tears drowning out his words and his voice cracking. Utterly exhausted , the raven fainted. Shinra's lips formed a thin line, and the doctor carried the sleeping informant into the guest room. While covering the raven with a blanket, the doorbell rung.

Hurrying to the door, the doctor had a bad feeling in his gut, telling him to not open the door, but Shinra ignored the thought, unlocking the door.

And that was a mistake, he knew for sure.

''Yo, Shinra. Looks like it's gonna rain. I've been having chest pains more often, got any medicine?'' The bleach blond asked.

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Shinra let the man in.

He knew, that today, something was going to change. For better. Or for worse.

* * *

 **There are about 2 chapters left of this small thing, so stay tuned for the end. I'm sorry, that the chapters are so short, but it was originally meant to be a one-shot. While writing this, a small sequel popped into my mind, but i don't know if I'm going to write it. If you like my work, check out the other stories on my profile and check the coming soon part. And if you could, please vote on the poll on my profile. That would mean so much to me.**

 **Kisses,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special treat! Two chapters in one day. Last one is gonna be tomorrow. Enjoy, review, like or follow. ..**

 **P.S- I had mixed up the files, but wolfinthenight pointed that out. This one is the real one.**

* * *

This situation was bad. Izaya was sleeping just behind the wall, while Shizuo was leaning on said wall. Shinra was surprised, that his inhuman sense of smell didn't kick in like always. Maybe, it was because of his dome, that was blocking his senses. Since the dome is not just an emotional thing. It's also physical. Carrying it for a big amount of time, it can turn physical. It would be like dragging it with you, slowing you down, giving you pain, making it harder to breath, sleep, eat, etc.

By masking your dome, you can live more freely, but it comes with a cost, with stronger pain, and more energy loss.

Both soulmates were struggling, and their only life line was the bespectacled man, which provided them with medicine, that could stall the thickening and/or pain. But it wouldn't last for long. Stopping a natural reaction was not one of the brightest ideas, and if using it too long, your body could reject the medicine fully.

Izaya and Shizuo both feared the day, when even Shinra wouldn't be able to help them, and it was the scary truth.

The blond and the raven both didn't want to be outside looking in from their domes, which were their own world, which was starting to slowly kill them.

Since Izaya's dome was already 4 centimeters thick, it meant there wasn't much time left to save the male.

Shizuo was only 2 centimeters thick, accepting his loneliness later in his life, when his search for his soulmate, was proving to be fruitless. But he was blind to see that he didn't need to look far, for the goal he was searching for, was right in front of him almost every day.

The truth can sometimes hurt, so why do you need to believe it's the truth. The truth can't always be the one you are looking or waiting for.

Shizuo wanted his soulmate to be, for example, the nice girl at the bakery, or the girl, that passed him the other day, she seemed pretty. Or his classmate – Kadota, could be a good match, but no, his soulamte was his roomate from college – Togusa. Erika had Walker, Shinra had Celty, and Izaya probably had found his soulmate by now, which, Shizuo wouldn't be surprised, was a trashcan.

* * *

Sinking in his dream land, Izaya opened his eye's, for them to meet a cloudy day in Ikebukuro. He was walking down the street, full of lovely couples. Mocking me, God?

But Izaya knew, for his dreams always contained what he always wanted. In his dreams, Shizuo accepted the truth, and he was his. In some dreams, they would go on a date, some they would kiss, in some Shizuo whispered sweet nothings, in some they made love, etc.

But Izaya's gut had a feeling, that this was not going to be the pleasant type of dream. The sky was threatening rain, and as Izaya turned a corner, a sight was before his eye's. A beautiful girl had her arms around Shizuo's neck, squealing in happiness, not fear. The blond himself was laughing, picking the girl up in his strong but gentle arms, never crushing her and spinning her in the air, laughing in happiness.

It was a nightmare, Izaya thought. To see his beloved be happy with someone, who wasn't him. Well, so what. Shizuo could of course, find a pretty girl in his life, but he would never be satisfied in his relationship, for his heart would be forever with Izaya.

As Izaya grew closer, he felt his heart stop. A small light encased the laughing couple, as Izaya saw the shards of their now broken domes, take shape on their temples, making a delicate, crystal design.

No. No, it couldn't be. Izaya was destined to be with Shizuo, not this petty little girl. So then why was there a bonding crystal running along his brutes temples, saying that he was taken by his soulmate? And..why.. did his chest feel so empty?

Ahh...that's right. Izaya's fragile crystal heart...had broken just now.

So..this was the feeling of death, huh? It felt cold, like when your mother lets go of you, to go fetch a blanket or snack, but never coming back. The sharp shards of Izaya's heart cut into his organs, making him bleed.

The raven fell to the ground, the humidity, weight and feeling of his dome, was too much on his weak body. Izaya tried to call for help, but his voice failed him once again. Right before letting out his last breath, Izaya saw Shizuo turn his way, his arm around his lover, a sneer on his face, before leaving the raven to rot on the street.

''Shi...zu..o. Love...me.''

* * *

Startling awake, Izaya breathed heavily, while touching himself all over and even putting his hand over his crystal heart, to check for a pulse. He was alive. For now.

Getting out of bed, Izaya went to the door, wanting to open it, but then he heard a familiar voice.

Shizuo. It seemed like he was talking with Shinra.

''I mean, why do you hate Izaya so much?''

''He is a pest, unworthy of living in this city or anywhere near me?''

''But what makes you think that?''

''He always teases everybody, messes with people's lives and mine too. He is like a flea to a dog. A small pest, who is annoying, and everybody wants to get rid of fast and easy.''

''Did you think, maybe he does this, to find his soulmate?''

''I..never thought about it. But so what? Who would want him as a soulmate. Sure, he was cute and friendly back in high-school, but now he is just annoying and weird.''

''What would you do if he was your soulmate.''

Izaya could hear the blond laugh behind the door.

''My soulmate? Ha, now that's a laugh. I would probably better die. Just don't tell him that. He'll tease me again.''

Izaya had had enough. His feelings and fate will not be mocked again. His mask wasn't worth for anything anymore. Why to hold up his charade, when the blond wanted to better die, than accept and love him.

This was the end. And Izaya was kinda glad. There would be no more hurting.

With a strong gulp of breath, Izaya released his mask, making the weight of the dome even out on his body, before opening the door.

''I would better die too, Shizu-chan, than to be with you. For who would want a soulmate, who doesn't even care or love you?''

A horrified, shocked, surprised and hurt expression melded into one, and now it was present on Shizuo's face. He could see a thick dome, hanging over Izaya's head, the ravens eye's filled with tears.

The blond's heart and mind did a 180. How could he do something like this?! Once he could see the dome over Izaya, he understood. It was Izaya all along. And Shizuo finally understood, how blind he was. All the limping, all the strength ans speed loosing, and the shine of sunlight this last week.

Shizuo immediately regretted the words that escaped his mouth just moments ago, knowing Izaya had heard him, and they had hurt him.

Shizuo had done the one thing he never wanted to do. And seeing how thick the dome really was, it was so much more painful.

''Izaya...I...''

''Oh, shut up and save your pity for someone else. I will not be a fool, and believe you anymore. It hurts..too much to even talk. I never want to breath the same air as you. I never want to see you again. So do me a favor. Die alone, would you? Monster.''

And with a strangled cough, Izaya was out the door, as the sky delivered a cloudburst.

''Izaya, wait!''

Shizuo wanted to run after him, but the weight of his dome held him to the ground, the blond too surprised by it, to jump to his feet again.

After a good 10 minutes, the blond finally overpowered the glass, rushing after the raven in the pouring rain.

But where would he look?

All Shizuo hoped was that Izaya could forgive him. And for him not being too late to save him.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffy... ^.^**

 **P.S- Vote on the poll I have on my profile. Thanks.**

 **See you tomorrow,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! Here is the final chapter of Outside, and I hope you will not be disappointed by it. I received a very lovely review from** **KaylaRayee, which made me blush and squeal. I'm honored that my small fic is your first Shizaya. Sorry about your phone, too. -.- I hope this chapter helps to pick up your heart..**

* * *

It hurt. It hurt like the pits of hell were burning inside his crystal heart, his breathing was weak, and his death was near. The horrible sound of glass screeching on the concrete, as Izaya struggled to drag the damned thing of all his problems with him, fast enough, for the blond monster to not catch him.

How funny. All his life Izaya had longed for the blond to run after him, but now, he was just scared. Scared, that the shitty truth was finally out after all those years of pain and being miserable. So much work, just washed down the drain, being pulled away by the strong rain, that was falling from the sky.

Which Izaya couldn't feel, since his dome had now become a physical object, slowly killing his owner now. The rain fell off the dome, onto the ground, making it damp. How Izaya longed to feel it at least once more in his damned life..Izaya's eyesight was getting worse, his breath fogging the damned crystal dome, while Izaya had to push the thing now on his own, since it had become too heavy.

The raven thought, that coming clean to the brute, and breaking his hopes, dreams and heart, would make him feel so much better. Like hell it did. The pain was worse than being tortured with a dagger being dragged over your skin.

It felt like God above was hurting him for his sin.

But, Izaya wasn't the punishable man here, it was that damned blond! Why did Izaya needed to be the one hurting, since he had tolerated this fucking pain since the beginning! Punish Shizuo, God. Just let me leave this world in piece. Why had the All Mighty One, had to create a world with so much pain and suffering!

Izaya had made to the middle of Ikebukuro, collapsing on the main crosswalk, in front of more than a thousand people. He didn't have any more strength left in his body, and he felt and welcomed the darkness, that slowly came. He was still conscious, as he could hear all the commotion going around him.

''Hey, anybody help..''

''This man just collapsed..''

''Somebody call an ambulance..!''

Ha, foolish humans. There wouldn't any doctor in the whole world, who could help him now. His only hope was the blond now. His life now was on Shizuo's shoulders.

Well...Shit.

* * *

Where. Where. Where..

To turn right or left?!

Is he down that path? Or maybe the other...

Ether way, Shizuo didn't have much time. If he made one wrong choice, it would be all over. Izaya will be dead, and it would be all his fault.

It was getting hard to see through the cloudburst, as Shizuo turned right on the crossroad. His clothes were wet, sticking to his sweaty skin, his hair falling in his eyes. But none of that mattered anymore. The only thought in his mind was Izaya.

Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya.

Izaya!

There he was!

The blond had caught a glimpse of the fur trim on his jacket, since he was surrounded by a huge crowd. Shizuo made his way through, pushing away people from his way to get to Izaya. Once Shizuo reached him, he was horrified.

Was he too late?

The thick dome was cutting Izaya's oxygen supply off, since the glass was slightly fogged. But no, he wasn't too late yet. He could see the raven open his eye's, his breathing heavy.

Once Izaya opened his eye's, he scooted away from the blond, who was just behind his glass. No, not now. He was caught. But what to be afraid off? It was too late already..

The blond stood up, drawing back his fist, hitting the damned glass prison, that held his beloved.

Nothing. Not even a small crack..

Using full force, the blond raged, his blood pounding as fast, as he was pounding the glass, that held the now crying Izaya.

His strength had never once failed him in his life, so why now!? Why now, of all times!? The one time, he needed his strength, it..had failed him. But Shizuo didn't give up. He pounded the dome with all that he had.

''Izaya! Izaya, can you hear me?! Please, take this thing down. Let me in! I don't want to be Outside anymore!''

All sound disappeared around Izaya. He couldn't hear the pounding anymore, nor the car sounds, nor Shizuo's desperate screams for him to take the dome down and not leave him outside. How dare he say such a thing. HE didn't want to be OUTSIDE?! He had never been outside. He was always inside the world, that God had taken away from Izaya. If someone was outside, it was him.

Some strength finally returned to him, as did his voice.

''How dare you, monster! How dare you something like that!'' The anger was evident in the ravens voice, as Shizuo slightly shivered in fear. He saw Izaya stand on his feet, drawing his weak fist back, ready to deliver a punch to the blond, but his hand just hit the glass.

At that, Izaya broke down in sobs, his feet shaking.

''Why does it have to be me! God, why me!'' Izaya screamed to the sky, as the blond watched him, still trying to talk to him, trying to brake down the dome. ''Why did I have to be outside! What have I done, to deserve this!?''

His blood red eye's, streaming down tears, turned to his beloved. ''Why can't you take him!? It's all his fault. Why punish me!''

''Izaya, stop this! Let me in! Let me make up to you! Please, forgive me!''

''Shut up! I'll show you how it feels like, to be outside. I hope you will be left outside, once I die. I want you to feel the pain, I had to go through.''

''Izaya, please. Don't say that! It's going to be okay! I'm going to get you out! I-''

''SHUT UP! Don't you see! It's too late! It's too late for you to love me..''

''Izaya, it's never too late. You just need to let me love you! Just let me!''

''I CAN'T! Don't you understand, that I can't!? I love you too fucking much, to let you hurt me again. I can't believe you anymore. So just shut up and die.''

Izaya had never welcomed the dome. It was like a prison his whole life. But now, it felt like shield. A shield from the man he loved with all his heart, whose crying, heartbroken face, that was just out of Izaya's reach. Forever...out...of his reach.

''Izaya, please, I love you!''

Shut up. His brain screamed for the blond to shut up.

Save me. Please. Save me.

That was Izaya's crystal heart that screamed for help. It felt like it was a delicate small sculpture, that a child had knocked down from the fireplace, and now, it was falling in slow-motion. It was falling, because, the brain didn't agree with it.

But they both longed to live. To be...saved.

''Izaya!''

Shut up.

Save me.

''Izaya, please!''

Shut. Up.

Save. Me.

''Izaya please, don't go! I love you!..''

''SHUT UP!'' Izaya screamed, holding his throbbing head, as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

Save me.

''Izaya!''

Save me.

''Please!''

Save. Me.

The blond didn't give up. He had lost all his strength, but as he almost slid down the glass, he still whispered.

''I...love..you..''

SAVE ME!

 _ **CRASH**_

Izaya screamed and fell, as it finally broke. Finally. It...broke...It. Broke.

The dome..finally broke...

Izaya fell forward, but Shizuo was quick enough to catch him. The raven was exhausted. The thick dome, he carried around for years...finally broke.

It's shards finally were able to be seen to the world, and the sun, which peeked from the clouds, carrying the rain away, and melting the now shattered dome shards of both soulmates. The melted crystal colored in red and blue and green and yellow, flew to their faces, forming an indestructible bonding crystal, for all the pain both of them suffered throughout life. It went past their temples, ending at the heart, covering it in a crystal ornament, shaped like a heart. For nothing would kill them in their life, but love. The pain they had to suffer, was suffered through.

The raven opened his eyes once again, seeing the one he loved, finally hold him in his warm embrace, that he had longed for years.

Ignoring his brain, and following his heart, Izaya buried the hate and pain deep inside of him, finally relaxing in the arms he finally belonged to.

''Izaya. I love you.''

Izaya fluttered his eyelids open, seeing the blond smile down at him, happy tears leaking from the golden waterfall, that was his eye's.

''I love you too.''

Pulling each-other in a much longed kiss, it was all over. The hurt had disappeared, as if it was never there.

And there was not a single soul in this world, that was left..

Outside..

* * *

 **Happy end. Sorry, that there was not enough talking in this story, but this way I could develop their characters more.**

 **Leave a review, like, or follow my profile, if you liked this story, and follow for more works from me in the future.**

 **I'm going to leave a small Q & A on my profile, so you can know me a little bit better, so PM or leave a question (any kind) for me in the reviews.**

 **I love all of you, my wonderful royal subjects,**

 **Tons of kisses,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


End file.
